oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendleton Forsythe
; of the Eight Hell Knights | residence = Stypolt Island (former) | birth = August 10th | jva = | species = | alias = |dfname = |dfename = Heat-Heat Fruit |dfmeaning = Heat |dftype = Paramecia }} Pendleton Forsythe, Known throughout the world and Underworld as "Owl" is a mysterious who operates as a officer for the Revolutionary Army, although that is a well kept secret as in the eyes of the world he is simply another sailing throughout the seas. Sometime in the past he became affiliated with Freyja which eventually lead to him joining the Notch Pirates as a mean to cover and disrupt any assumption of his true affiliation and to help his friend achieve her goal. He is a man shrouded in mystery as little no knowledge is known about his origin not even to those who modified and enhanced his body, what is known however is that he at one point held an unspecific affiliation with the World Government and was suspected to be a former agent of the intelligence organization . He currently holds the seat of "Lucifer" subsequently making him the leader of the Eight Knights of Hell. Appearance Forsythe is a tall, slender man who’s actual face is completely shrouded in mystery as he is well-known for his black colored owl shaped mask that covers the entirety of his face, this mask however is unlike a typical mask as it possesses a pair of functional wings with the facial features of the mask moving and acting according to his facial expression which as lead many to wonder if it is merely a mask that is covering his head or if it’s his actual head. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an wealthy nobleman or a high class gentleman as he wears a all-black, form-fitting double-breasted suit with the tailcoat of the suit jacket being longer than normal making it appear more as a trench coat than a jacket; a white, pristine-collard buttoned shirt, with a oriental crucifix broach centered at his collar and neck tie; black colored creaseless suit pants, and polished black dress shoes with with an orientate decor along them. It should be noted that he tends to wear suits if diffent designs ranging from a simple tuxedo, a double breasted suit, a two piece suit and even a luxurious three-piece suit all colored black. At times he is known to wear a black overcoat with grey fur trim and interior and in all his appearances he is always wearing a pair of black colored gloves that appear as rigid with claw-like extensions while also posses a boney feature to them causing them to resemble that of a Owl’s taloned feet. He also as a habit of wearing a few flashy jewelry such as a golden pocket watch with diamond embedded along its frame, a golden wrist watch along with his and a modified that fits on his wrist similar to his Log Pose. Personality Similar to his entire personage Fukurō is a very mysterious individual who dispite being known throughout the Underworld as an avid traveler not much is generally known about his personality. Various people who have had the privilege to associate with him all describe him in various different ways, some notes that he is an abstract thinker someone capable of thinking well beyond the realms of reality, others see him as as malicious individual that holds no qualms nor hesitate when it comes to killing people in the way of his goals, remorseless destroying surround buildings crushing the inhabitants within uncaring if they are adults, elderly or children, many people also view him as a benevolent person who uses his vast wealth to help the poorer members of society by building and providing homes for orphaned children, food for the hungry and cloth and money for all that requires it without expecting anything in return. The reality Of Fukurō’s personality is rather complex as he typically utilized a "mask" both literally and figuratively which makes it impossible to accurately guess his true personality something he himself have stated to purposely done. While his true self is unknown even to Fukurō himself he has stated that his ever changing persona was carefully and masterfully crafted to better suit the reputation and standing of the Revolutionary Army in the eyes of the world, typically installing fear in individuals that oppose and belittles and generally believe themselves above others, manipulate those that are unsure of their presence through good intentions and benevolent actions, to craftily brokering deals with some of the most influential people both around the world and in the Underworld which appears to benefit them upfront however in reality in the long run benefits his end goals. Forsythe himself has noted that he at one point obsessively enjoyed the thrill he got from manipulating those around him to the point that he developed a believing himself to be an omnipotent divine which was only heightened by his awakening of his Kenbunshoku Haki which he viewed at the time describe as a "godly reflex" that enables him to remain untouchable this belief was undue however when he was subsequently defeated and forcefully humbled by someone he refused to speak about siting that this individual is someone he loathes and respects the most in the world letting it slip that he wears his mask to hide the scars he received from the battle. What is known about his past personality which was stated by his sister and mother is that he was a kind and quiet child who often dreamed of making a big mark in the world, he was also noted to be quiet brave and courageous being the first to take lead in various situations and was always the one to stand up for others, these traits however began to vanish after saving his family from being defiled by pirates after that even became more subdued and slightly obsessed with getting stronger to protect his family often going as far as to pick fights with older kids and teenagers to attempt to prove and establish his strength something that would lead to his downfall and enslavement which would warp his mental state even more turning him into a twisted individual who found joy in torment and control. Abilities and Powers Fukurō has been noted by many to be one of the most terrifyingly powerful individuals the have meet with many veteran pirates comparing him to the monster that was , often fearing at times that despite him being relatively unknown in the world it would be a matter of time before he is set loose within the eyes of the world. Dispite his low fame and virtually unknown his great strength is well known throughout the underbelly of society as a individual who’s ire not wrath you wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of with various underworld patrons majority of whom are veteran sailors or soilders themselves avoiding crossing paths and speaking of him something that has made others believe Forsythe to be merely a myth. The myths surrounding him range in various ways, one being how he single handendly walked into a battle between to kingdoms at war and decimated both side reducing the battle field into nothing but a scarred wasteland before going on to subdue and takeover both kingdoms for himself, another speaks of him destroying a pirate fleet of nearly one hundred ships in the new world sinking all the with the exception of the main ship which he commandeered as his own personal vessel, to even tales of him walking into a Marine island stronghold that acted prison for various criminals pirates and bandits alike and massacring every marine official there and forcefully subduing the criminals under his banner to provoke the World Government. Tactical Skills Forsythe is a man of vast intellectual knowledge having spent numerous years studying whatever he could in his pursuit to discover the origins of . It’s due to this that Forsythe developed a mindset for warfare and strategic manipulation capable of creating plans ten steps ahead of the current situations. Physical Abilities Ryusoken Rokushiki Swordsmanship Marksmanship Devil Fruit Forsythe ate the Netsu Netsu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to heat up his body to immensely high temperatures far greater than most people can withstand, which permits him an advantage with direct combat when using the abilities of the as his body radiates a extreme amount of heat that prevent most individuals from getting to close for the fear of being harmed. Similar to the previous consumer Forsythe is capable of easing his core body heat increasing his defensive capabilities. Similar to the Forsythe has the ability to regulate his body temperature to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude, from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava, which not even the Mera Mera no Mi permits. Haki Forsythe having spent the majority of his lifetime researching and studying the mysterious phenomenon that is haki and all it’s possible effect, capabilities and limitations, Forsythe has advanced understatement and mastery over all three basic types of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Fukurō having spent the most of his youth learning about and how to utilize all aspects of Haki masterfully has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to near perfection. With Kenbunshoku he is capable of making educated predictions with near accuracy that a large majority of people who has seen him utilize it often perceive him as being clairvoyant. This however in reality this outcome of his haki aligning with his bodily argumentation, something that had previously dramatically enhanced his senses to superhuman degree similar to that of who was well known to have trained to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He is also able to utilize his Kenbunshoku along with his Devil Fruit to "See" the personal heat signature of a person which also grants him the added ability of "Sensing" others far better than what is typically able by Kenbunshoku Haki... Busoshoku Haki Fukurō is highly versatile in his mastery of his Busoshoku Haki typically keeping the vital sections of his body constantly coated with the near impenetrable armor that is granted by Busoshoku which allows him to effectively bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user and touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides When combined with his Devil Fruit ability Forsythe abilities with this form of Haki drastically increases with his Haki enhanced strikes becoming far more powerful and deadlier with his opponents now hold the strong possibility of receiving Second and Third-degree burns depending on the heat output. His mastery of his Busoshoku is so grand that he is able to fully imbuing his entire body with it increasing his already immense physical offence and defense well beyond that of even the most superhuman capabilities. Haoshoku Haki Forsythe is capable of utilizing Haoshoku Haki a vastly rare type of Haki that is possessed by only by one in a million people. He was first known to have utilized this form of haki during a survey mission into one of the know controlled islands of the World Government, where he unleashed it upon the inhabitants of the city in retaliation after his cover was blown by one of the many marines stationed upon the island, which resulted in a quarter of the nearby towns feeling the effect futhur indicating his potent and deadly mastery of this branch of Haki. It was noted by Forsythe himself that he first awakened this form of Haki at the age of 9, when he unknowingly unleashed it upon a group of bandits who attempted to defile his elder sister rendering them as well as the other inhabitants of the area unconscious. He would not utilize Haoshoku again until seven year later where at the age of 13 he was unfortunately captured by slavers and sold high status family of Nobel standing where he would stay for the next three years. It was while being physically, mentally and emotionally tortured for the amusement of his buyers that he uncontrollably unleashed his Haoshoku Haki, this time in his desperate hunger for survival as he kneeled within the courtyard of the noble palace awaiting his execution after his buyers grew bored of their presence. As he was to be beheaded his will once again manifested outwards exploding and once again knocking all around unconscious and eventually enabling his escape. Following that incident he travels the world in attempt to learn about his ability seeking various renowned martial artist throughout the world in an effort to learn the exact name for the phenomenon while also attempting to gain control over this ability, he had never realized he possessed. Eventually during his travel he would come to learn of Haki and come to the conclusion of himself possessing Haoshoku Haki. In the years following his discovery Forsythe would learn how to control his Haki eventually mastering it at the age of twenty-eight. His mastery of his Haki as enabled him to use haoshoku in various way such as the ability to direct his Haoshoku Haki, through a mere glance which is potent enough to render a large group of people completely unconscious as well as the ability to utilize it as a hypnotic effect forcing his will upon his target rendering them blind to the world which enables him to plan suggestions within their unconscious mind, this can be used to calm down people and creatures and even causing them to fight alongside him. Techniques History Past Trivia References Category:Nawledge Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Modified Humans Category:Haoshoku Haki Users